Count Your Blessings
by Cherry Blossom Haiku
Summary: And Dia learned something that night. And he knew it would be the first of many life lessons to come. Dia-Centric oneshot. Adventures Universe.


**Obviously not as good as _A Hero's Welcome _I know. But this was an idea that has been running through my head for months. I finally had to give in and write it down. It really sucks, and it's really short, but I think you can deal with it. **

**I OWN NOTHING  
**

* * *

Dia didn't know how to react, what to feel. All he could do was run. That's all he was capable of doing. His tuxedo was ripping, his hair was matted down with sweat, and a river of tears was flowing down his cheeks. If he stopped now, he was sure he would hear them patter against the ground like rain.

He wasn't sure why he felt so betrayed. This meeting was inevitable. He knew he would have to face him one day. If his mother loved this man, shouldn't he accept this love as well? No. He couldn't. He wouldn't. This man was, no, is his father, as much as he hated to admit it.

As a child, Dia always wanted a father. His mother told him that his father was a very busy man, head of a large corporation. He was too busy to visit he called once, on Dia's birthday. He wanted his mother to give her son a birthday message from him. Dia, in all this excitement, took the phone from his mother's hands to talk to his father himself. It was the first time Dia could remember hearing to his father's voice. It was deep and husky, but warm. He was seven.

The young boy's imagination went wild. He told all his friends that his father was a rich and handsome man, the CEO of a famous company. His imaginary father was smart, a genius even! And to top it off, he was a Pokémon trainer. A famous one at that. He had been asked to be a gym leader, but had declined. But he still enjoyed battling. In fact, he was the best trainer in the world. Better than Pearl's dad! But Pear was quick to retaliate,

"What good is any of that if he won't come to see you? What Dad doesn't even play with his kid? Your dad isn't as great as you think. He's a lousy father!"

And, five years later, Dia couldn't agree more.

He had the nerve to finally show up at the single most important moment of his life. It was a banquet honoring the work of the dex holders. Everyone was dressed up, smiling, laughing. Moms were crying, fathers were patting their children on the back. Everyone was proud, and nothing could ruin this moment. That, at least, was what Dia thought when he first walked into the hall. One by one, the dex holders were presented a medal, and were given a speech. He watched with joy as Red was called up first, with a lengthy introduction by Professor Oak. Maybe one day someone would honor him like that.

When he walked up onto the stage, he was beaming. His mom had tears flowing down her cheeks. It was the perfect moment, the perfect scene. But a deep, husky voice that boomed through the hall shattered it all.

"That's my son!"

And there he was; suit intact, hair flawless. And a red 'R' embroidered on his chest. Giovanni. Head of Team Rocket. Former leader of the Viridian Gym. Dia's Father.

Of course Dia remembered his voice. He had never forgotten that fateful phone calls five years earlier. But he felt a pang of betrayal wash through him when his mother ran up and hugged the man, tears in her eyes. She didn't deny it. She didn't say that this horrible man wasn't his father. She practically confirmed it. Dia took a quick glance at the other Dex Holders. While the Hoenn Dex Holders and his companions looked confused at the situation, the other's reactions didn't surprise him in the slightest. The Kanto and Johto dex holders were seething with anger. Even Yellow, small, quiet Yellow. Her eyes were filled with such fury that it frightened him. How badly could this man have scarred these children?

Silver had a multitude of emotions welling through his eyes, unlike his companions.

'Of course,' Dia thought, 'Giovanni is Silver's father as well.'

Silver was looking at the man with empty, broken, but angry eyes. But he was mature, older, and wiser. He remained calm in the situation. Unlike Dia. The younger boy was more than angry, he was visibly furious. He ran up to his so called father, and in a flourish of emotion, slugged him in the face. The broken boy took a small step back, tears welling up in his eyes, and ran away.

Dia stopped running eventually. The tears gradually slowed down. They were now only a stream instead of the raging river they once were. He looked down at his feet, his dress shoes were covered in mud.

"I'm a coward." Dia whispered into the darkness, "Only cowards run away from their problems."

A hand that grabbed his shoulder startled him. It was warm and comforting, so he didn't shake it off. After a moment of standing still, he turned around. His coal colored eyes slowly met the obsidian ones of Silver.

The two brothers stared at each other. They had little to no amount of interaction before this incident, and now here they were. Forced together by a common bond of blood.

"You're not a coward for not talking to him." The red-haired boy stated, "You merely reacted with the only way you knew how. But count your blessings. You have a mother who loves you, who has always been there to care for you. Even though he wasn't in your life before, Dad won't be in your life for long. Red will probably battle him until the police show up. Then he'll high tail it into hiding. Besides, you have friends. They will be more than happy to comfort you. All the Dex Holders will happily stand by your side."

Silver turned around and walked away, Dia stood in place. What could he do? What could he say? He had a wonderful life. He had a mother who took care of him, and friends who would help him stand when he fell down. But then this happened. Giovanni happened. This was a tragedy to him. But, as realization dawned on him, it was a blessing in disguise. He gained something new and wonderful.

Because when Silver came to calm him down, he did something else as well. He created a new bond. Dia now had someone to look up to. A male kinsman who had seen the world.

And Dia counted his blessings. They were few, but strong. He couldn't change his birth, and he couldn't change his past, this he knew. But he could change his future.

And he could continue to count his blessings, because he was being blessed just by living. And, even though Dia knew Silver probably didn't mean to tell him this, that was the first lesson his big brother taught him.

* * *

**Well...that's it...**

**One day my friend and I were discussing who Dia looked more like, Giovanni or Norman. I think you know who I thought he looked like.**

**Please review!**

**Live Long in Song,**

**Cherry Blossom Haiku  
**


End file.
